


Not in the script - The stranger

by aida_in_love



Series: Not in the script [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bitchslapping, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Filming, Filming Porn, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Painful Sex, Porn, Pornstars, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn't know how to feel about his new porn movie partner Sebastian. That he kisses him before they start filming isn't the only thing that is not in the script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in the script - The stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I know I'm crazy. Enjoy my craziness.

Kurt was waiting in the small room, staring at the tiny screen with an empty expression. The porno movie that was on was really bad, he couldn‘t get horny and looked nervously at the clock. He hadn't much time left.

Suddenly, the door got opened and a stranger entered the room. He was a tall, muscular man with a pretty face and beautiful green eyes. He smiled at Kurt who was sitting on the only chair, walked to him and reached out his hand.

"You’re my partner today?"

Kurt gripped it and shook it.

"Yeah. I’m Kurt."

"Sebastian."

Sebastian withdrew his hand and looked up and down Kurt’s body. Kurt turned his head away. He wasn’t new in the business. Ha had filmed many porn movies. He had slept with many guys before the camera and yet was something awkward every time he met a new person to film with.

 

"Thank God you're hot", Sebastian said and doffed his jacket, "the last person I filmed with was so ugly, I needed hours to pop a boner." Kurt watched the stranger as he laid his jacket on the table. "I watched more porn to get horny than I usually watch a year." He smiled at Kurt. "But I don't think I'll need any help today to get ready."

 

Kurt scratched his neck. He couldn't handle his partners flirting with him. This was flirting, right? When Kurt met someone in a bar, he knew how to flirt back or say 'no', but he was at work. And not prepared for anything else than the rough act.

"So what kind of film is this? Will we start naked or do we have to undress each other?"

Kurt widened his eyes.

"Didn't you read the script?"

Sebastian just laughed.

"I scanned it. I mean it's always the same. I put my dick in someone and they scream like they're dying in pain, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He hated when he had to work with such unprofessional guys.

"We'll start naked."

"Fine."

Sebastian pulled his sweater over his head and let it drop on the ground. Kurt stared at his chest and abs. This guy was really handsome.

"You could get naked too, to help me getting horny."

Kurt thought about it. He didn't like the commanding manner of this person, but he had to get naked because they didn't have much time anymore. So he stood up and undressed himself while the naked Sebastian watched him intensively and rubbed his penis.

 

The door got opened again and an old man peeked through it.

"Ready?"

Sebastian pointed at his erection and Kurt started to get nervous. His penis wasn't even half hard.

"Kurt? What does this mean?"

"I'm sorry Marcus. The porn you gave me is horrible."

Marcus shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, but the guy I gave you isn't horrible at all. Use him as jerk-off magazine. Two minutes", he said and closed the door again.

 

Kurt started to massage his temples.

"Pressure to perform?"

"Shut up", Kurt hissed and closed his eyes, hearing how Sebastian laughed. Kurt gripped the table and tried to forget Sebastian or what would happen next. He tried to think about his ex, but he couldn't calm down.

"Let me help you", a soft voice whispered into his ear and soon after that Kurt felt two hands on his abs.

"No, I-"

"Let me help you. Two minutes. I can help you within two minutes. I'm good", Sebastian whispered and pressed his erection against Kurt's butt. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Okay."

Sebastian laid his chin on Kurt's shoulder and moved both hands to his penis. One hand gripped his balls while the other one started to pump the soft flesh. As if the long, strong fingers hadn't been enough, Sebastian started to kiss Kurt's neck and ear. Kurt felt how he relaxed in the stranger's arms. His penis became harder and harder with every second until Sebastian gripped Kurt's shoulders, turned him around and looked deeply into his eyes before he kissed him.

 

Kurt was confused and didn't kiss back at first. His eyes were wide open, but then Sebastian continued with biting down his lips and it simply felt so good that Kurt had to close his eyes and wrap his hands around his movie partner.

Sebastian withdrew himself and grinned at Kurt with such a smugness that Kurt started to blush.

"I told you I'm good."

 

Kurt pushed him away, but Sebastian's grin only grew wider. Marcus entered the room again, looked at their erections and sighed with relief.

"Follow me."

They were walking through a long hallway, Sebastian behind Kurt.

"Great ass", he whispered and Kurt contracted his brows.

"I'm glad I'm the dom and you're the sub. I'm looking forward to-"

Kurt stood still and turned around.

"Shut up. This is sexual assault."

Sebastian laughed.

"Stop laughing!"

"Is there a problem?", Marcus asked. Both stared at each other but didn't say a word. "If not let's hurry up before your erections are softening."

 

They entered the room where three men with cameras were waiting.

"Did you read the script?", Marcus asked his stars.

"I always read the script", Kurt said insistently while he kept looking into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian just laughed again and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I'll sum it up again. Sebastian, you are the dom. You call Kurt either 'little' or 'slave' or 'slut' or anything humiliating that crosses your mind."

"With pleasure", Sebastian whispered whereupon Kurt crossed his arms and tilted his head up.

"Kurt, you call Sebastian 'sir' and just let him fuck you. All you have to do is moaning and make those faces when we zoom in."

"Yeah", Kurt agreed.

"Sebastian, you first push Kurt on the bed, you'll make out, blowjob, preparation, rough fucking with three different positions. Dirty talk and a bit butt slapping, got it?" Before the two could reply, Marcus went away.

"Great", he said enthusiastically and clapped his hands. "Make sure you're really hard when he start."

Kurt and Sebastian started to rub their cocks again. Kurt was staring at the ground while Sebastian was watching Kurt with a grin.

"Look at that. You two look awesome together", Marcus praised. "Guys, cameras!"

The three men took their big cameras on their shoulders and walked into position. One was standing at the end of the big bed. He had the easiest job. The two others were standing at the sides of the bed, but closer to the end as to the head. They had to be careful that the other camera on the other side would never be visible.

 

"Action!", Marcus said and Kurt and Sebastian looked into their eyes. Sebastian smiled when he laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder and made him walk backward to the bed until he felt the edge pressing against his calves. Now, Sebastian pushed Kurt roughly on the mattress and crawled on top of him, kissing him forcefully. So rough and different than the kiss in the room minutes earlier. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian, but Sebastian gripped his wrists and pinned them next to Kurt's head on the bed.

"No touching little", Sebastian said with a low voice and Kurt bit his lips when he saw that one guy zoomed in.

"Sorry, sir", Kurt whispered and Sebastian continued with kissing him while he pressed his erection against his in a rhythmical pace. As if Sebastian could read Marcus's thoughts, he stopped with his movements, knelt next to Kurt and gripped under his armpits pulling his head to the head of the bed. Both of them knew that changing positions was the key to not bore the watchers to death.

"Want my cock?"

"Yeah, sir", Kurt replied, "please."

"Are you a little cockslut?"

"Yeah, sir", Kurt whispered when Sebastian slid closer to him, sat on his chest with one leg on each side of Kurt's body. Sebastian stroked his cock and moved it to Kurt's parted lips where he started to thrust in and out, making 'yeah' sounds. Kurt did a good job with having that innocent look and opening his mouth perfectly. At one point, Sebastian pulled out, looking angry. He gripped Kurt's hair harshly.

"Did I feel your teeth, you stupid piece of shit?"

Kurt gripped the sheets beneath him. No, it was impossible that Sebastian had felt his teeth. Kurt is a great blow job giver. And that this scene wasn't in the script made Kurt furious, but he had no chance than to join the game.

"Sorry, sir", he mumbled and felt how Sebastian slapped him right in his face. Kurt felt the urge to scream 'cut' and punch Sebastian back, but he stayed in his role and held his aching cheek.

"I thought you were further than that", Sebastian said and knelt next to him.

"Get up, kneel before me!", he ordered and Kurt did so. He saw out the corner of his eye that the camera behind him came closer so that this angle would be in the final movie. And since he knew that they wouldn't care about his expression when they were filming his back, he looked at Sebastian with angry eyes. Sebastian forced himself to not smile, since his face was on display. Before Kurt's expression could affect him more, he gripped the back of Kurt's head and forced his mouth on his cock. Kurt became more furious with every minute. Deep throating wasn't in the script either.

 

After some painful minutes, Sebastian decided that it was enough and he released Kurt's head. Kurt sat on his heels and fought for air. He didn't have to play. His head was deep red and sweaty. Sebastian had been really rough. And he didn't stop. He gripped Kurt's shoulders and pushed him on all fours. Kurt knew that this film was supposed to _look_ rough. But he never had been so clueless before. Until now his partners had done exactly what had been written in the script, but Sebastian was different. Kurt felt like Sebastian did what he wanted and so Kurt was never aware of his next step. Each touch was unpredictable and Kurt hated that this was so thrilling. He hated that he started to forget the cameras.

Since he was doing this kind of job, he told himself every time to focus on the act. To never forget what he was doing or why. But Sebastian made it really hard to focus on something else than his body and touch.

 

Sebastian fetched the lube from the cupboard and started to prepare Kurt's hole, but he wanted to push his cock inside before Kurt felt ready.

"Hold on, cut!", Kurt screamed and turned to Marcus. "Seriously, he's got to prepare me!"

"I thought this was a rough movie!", Sebastian said and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm an actor!", Kurt hissed and looked to Sebastian now. "A good actor. I can play that I'm in pain."

"Kurt is right!", Marcus agreed. "You can prepare him, we won't film. We'll just add a cut before you'll push yourself into him."

 

With relief, the three men laid their cameras down. It had to be really exhausting holding those heavy things on their shoulders.

Kurt laid on his stomach and let Sebastian finger him. Kurt's eyes were closed and he was completely silent. The fact that not one single moan found its way out of Kurt's mouth made Sebastian a bit sad or rather angry.

"Afraid of pain, little?"

"Don't call me little when we're not filming", Kurt retorted.

"Does this trigger you?"

"You know nothing."

"Then tell me something."

Kurt opened his eyes and turned his head to one side, staring back at Sebastian.

"Hurry up, I want to go home."

"Where is that?"

Kurt didn't reply and closed his eyes again.

 

Kurt moaned perfectly when Sebastian was fucking him doggy style. It didn't hurt at all, but Kurt was a professional. He moaned like he was giving birth to a baby.

Sebastian didn't enjoy it at all. He felt how relaxed Kurt was around his dick. He saw how casual his hands were laying on the bed. So he decided to pick up his pace and fuck Kurt way harder than before. He dug his nails into Kurt's hips and gave his best to fill Kurt completely up.

And he was successful.

Kurt moaned harder, tensed up and gripped the sheets. Sebastian grinned and stroked Kurt's body.

"You like that, little?"

"Hmm", Kurt replied.

"You like my big cock?"

"Yes, sir."

 

Sebastian pulled his penis out of Kurt's ass.

"On your back", he commanded as he stroked his dick. Kurt obeyed, of course, and laid down. The next minutes were unspectacular until Kurt reached down to touch his dick. Sebastian slapped his hand away.

"Sluts are not allowed to touch themselves."

Kurt was surprised that Sebastian remembered that part of the script and nodded with big, innocent eyes.

"Sorry, sir."

"You should know that."

"I know it, sorry, sir."

Slowly but surely, Kurt started to feel good. And greedy. Staring at Sebastian and watching his cock disappearing inside him was really a nice pastime. He started to enjoy the movements until Sebastian slipped his hand around Kurt's throat and squeezed it. Kurt laid both hands on Sebastian's, but Sebastian didn't release him. He just fucked him harder and started to choke him.

 

Kurt was trying to fill his lungs with air, but it seemed impossible. He was staring at Sebastian with watery eyes and a red head, only wanting him to stop, but he didn't. He fucked Kurt harder and choked him a bit more and just when Kurt thought he was dying, he felt how his throat got released. He coughed and turned on his side, away from Sebastian who pulled out of him again.

Kurt saw how they were zooming in and tried to calm down a bit. A part of him screamed CUT over and over again, but he didn't dare to say those words. Saying them was like telling Sebastian that he was stronger than him.

Kurt never wanted to lose a competition.

 

He had barely taken some deep breaths when he felt Sebastian lying behind him and fucking him again. After a while, Sebastian turned him on his back again and started jerking off on his face. Kurt felt the warm liquid on his skin and relaxed a bit.

Sebastian knelt next to Kurt's crotch and started to pump Kurt's erection.

"Hands behind your head, little", Sebastian said and because Kurt wanted this to be over as soon as possible, he did so. Kurt closed his eyes and felt his orgasm coming up.

"Want to come, slut?"

"Yes, sir. Please."

Sebastian rubbed him harder.

"Beg for it."

"Please, sir. Let me come."

Sebastian slowed down a bit.

"Please, sir."

With a smile, Sebastian picked up his pace and shortly before Kurt came, he stopped moving.

Kurt glared at him with hate-filled eyes.

"Sir, please, let me come!", he said and forced himself to not sound as pissed as he was.

The hand became faster and rougher again, but this delay game seemed endless for Kurt. After a few minutes of endless pain, Kurt felt tears running down his temples. And finally, when Kurt had given up completely and was just sobbing "please" over and over again, Sebastian let him come, collected Kurt's cum from his stomach and shoved his slick fingers into Kurt's mouth, letting him suck.

 

"Cut!", Marcus screamed and again the three cameramen dropped their cameras.

"What a great job!", Marcus praised Kurt and Sebastian and walked to the bed. Kurt still had Sebastian's fingers in his mouth. He didn't suck anymore, but he felt and tasted them while he had a deep eye contact with Sebastian who was smiling lightly.

"I see money flying into my pockets. Great! You're awesome!"

Slowly, Sebastian pulled his fingers out of Kurt's mouth, but guided them around Kurt's underlip for a moment before he stood up.

 

Although all the other showers in the communal shower were unoccupied, Sebastian chose the shower next to Kurt.

There weren't any partition walls between the showers, so Kurt could feel Sebastian watching him.

"What?", he asked Sebastian furiously.

"You okay?"

"NO, I'M NOT!", Kurt hissed. "You weren't supposed to hit me. Or choke me. Or to-" He stopped talking and looked to the ground.

"Or to not let you come so fast?"

"You're really unprofessional", Kurt mumbled as he felt the warm water running down his body.

"I'm not", Sebastian clarified. "I just like to improvise."

 

Sebastian continued with staring at Kurt.

"I wouldn't have hurt you."

"You did hurt me."

"It's not like you didn't like it", Sebastian mumbled.

"Excuse you", Kurt hissed and turned his forefront to Sebastian. He ended the shower to understand the other one better. "What are you talking about?"

"You were pretty tense when I fucked you. You cried when I made you come. I bet I gave you one of the best orgasms you ever had."

Kurt raised both brows.

"You're the most arrogant person I ever met."

"Thanks", Sebastian replied with a smile and turned to Kurt as well. "It took me a lot of time to become like that."

Kurt shook his head, walked away and soon felt a hand on his arm. Sebastian turned him around, pressed him against the next wall and kissed him eagerly.

Kurt dug his nails into Sebastian's wet hair and enjoyed his lips on his. Until Sebastian pulled away.

"Bye, little!", he said, pinched Kurt's cheek and disappeared.

 

Two weeks later, Kurt received a call from Marcus.

"I need you and Sebastian to film another porno movie."

Kurt sighed and started to feel awkward just by thinking about Sebastian.

"Your video is the most popular on our website and it's just online since 10 days. Please, Kurt, I need a sequel."

Kurt thought about it.

"What about the money?"

"I will give you more money than ever before since you are my biggest stars now!"

"I don't know."

"Please. Sebastian said already yes."

Kurt tensed up.

"Is the next movie another rough sex thing?"

"Well, rather BDSM."

Kurt started to feel really uncomfortable.

"Well-"

"The watchers want that. Wait, I'll read the top comment to you, wait – here it is. Are you ready?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah."

"The best porn I've ever seen. But the dom is not rough enough. The twink should cry more. Can there be a rougher sequel?"

Kurt contracted his brows.

"Do you want to know how many likes this comment has?"

"No, thank you."

"What about a sequel? Please, Kurt!"

"Okay", Kurt said although he didn't know why and ended the call. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, not knowing why he was so nervous to see Sebastian again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll write that sequel and maybe a third chapter. I don't know.  
> What do you think?
> 
> Please review.
> 
> Thanks.  
> xo  
> Aida


End file.
